Midnight Memories
by blazingbrown
Summary: A chance of a lifetime brings 6 strangers together. Love was never a part of the deal. Edward is the lone wanderer. Bella is a fiery spitfire. In their journey of self discovery will they crash and burn or will they end up falling in love?
1. The Interview

***Hello people... This is my new story. I am planning to update this fic weekly just like my other story. I haven't decided on a day but I promise that one chapter will come up every week for both the fics.**

 **BPOV**

"Excuse me, My name is Isabella Swan. I am here to see Mr Volturi".

"Ms. Swan, Mr Volturi is expecting you, let me show you in" the blonde at the desk moved to open the door for me.

Aro Volturi. The name was synonymous to success. At the age of 50, he was one of the biggest names in the entertainment industry. He had built the Eclipse empire from scratch. Eclipse had hands in every single field in the industry. Eclipse Productions, Eclipse management. A job at Eclipse was literally a dream come true. And now I have been offered one.

I was equal parts surprised and thrilled when I received the call. Aro Volturi only chose the best. He was a collector of sorts. He ensured his team was the best at what they did. His team was his army. And I had been called directly by the man himself. I was the best at what I did, but still a call from someone like Volturi was unexpected to say the least.

I knocked on the door which the secretary pointed me to and promptly received permission to enter.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Aro was the uncrowned king of the entertainment world, and now I was stepping into his empire. I could feel goosebumps on my skin.

"Isabella Swan, thank you for agreeing to meet us at such a short notice," said Aro as he got up from his chair to welcome me. The man looked young for his age, though he was a bit too pale and had a voice so smooth that it was almost scary. I took me a few seconds to notice the other two occupants of the room.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, Caius Travista and Marcus Polini", I shook hands with both the men and took the vacant seat which Aro guided me to.

"So, Isabella. I am sure you must be wondering why I asked to meet you like this. My secretary must have informed you that the meeting is about a job opportunity but I had asked her not to divulge any details for security reasons" said Aro.

"Eclipse has always made it a point to ensure that their employees were always the best. Be it any field, I will only have the best. And you Isabella have the potential to be the best. But at present that potential is being wasted. I have seen your interviews, you are a good host. But with Eclipse you would become the best in business. So Isabella, now the question is, are you interested in being the best?" Aro looked at my face inquisitively.

"I do believe that I am good at what I do and I am honored that you think I have potential, but I can't ditch my old job just because I heard the name Eclipse. I have a commitment to them and I can't break their trust." I replied. I had done my research on Aro. The question had been a test, to check my loyalty.

"True, true. We can't ask you to ditch your first producers just like that. But last I heard, your contract with them was coming to an end. You could always back out of renewing it. I believe that won't be a break of trust. And from what I have heard of you Isabella, I think you are meant to do more than just sit on a sofa and interview celebrities. You have the unique combination of beauty, brilliance and charm, which is why you will be perfect for our new show." said Aro.

"It is better than anything that the bunch of idiots in the creative department of your company can come up with", added Marcus.

"I guess you will have to convince me about that. If only you would provide more information so that I could make an informed choice."

"Well, I would be more than happy to divulge information about the show, if you are willing to sign the NDA which Mr Travista here has put together. No offense, but you are still a member of the rival team and we don't want our concept reaching their hands now, do we." Aro smiled. Instead of making his face friendlier it only made him look more sinister. No wonder people called him a vampire.

I took my time reading through the set of papers Mr Travista put in front of me, before signing them.

"OK, so since that is out of the way, why don't someone explain to me what exactly is this show and why is it so special?" I asked.

"Patience, Isabella. But let me first introduce you to Marcus properly. He is the brain behind the whole show. Marcus, why don't you take Ms Swan to your office and explain the concept to her. I have another interview scheduled in 5 minutes for a potential co-host for her" said Aro.

"Wait, I have a co-host? I didn't say I am signing with you. How can you just assume ?" I asked.

"Isabella, Isabella. I am not assuming. I just know that you will take up this show. You know why? Because you are an ambitious girl. And believe me, you won't pass on this chance." said Aro.

I sighed. The man was so arrogant. I almost wanted to decline the offer just to bring him down a notch. Almost. But I was too curious. I needed to know what the big fuss was about. And yes, he was right I was ambitious, so what, sue me.

I started to follow behind Marcus to his office. But then I remembered he hadn't answered my first question.

"You never answered. I have a co-host?" I asked again.

Aro laughed. "You will have more than just one co-host Isabella. Give Marcus a chance to explain everything". I sighed. What exactly was this show and why was there such a huge hype?

Would this be the beginning of a new adventure? I was intrigued to say the least.

 ***This is a completely new story and is quite different from Bottled Love. I do hope this fic would receive the same love and support as my first one did.**

 *** So here is the first chapter, tell me what you think. Do review. I really need the boost of confidence.**


	2. Fresh Start

**EPOV**

I looked at the paper sitting in front of me. More money than I would ever need for in my life waited for me if I accepted the offer. But the man had pegged me wrong. I had no need for his money. My needs were simple. Food to eat, cloths to wear, a bed to sleep. That's all that I needed. I had no need for the 10000's Aro was offering.

Why? Why would I need money when I had no one to lavish it on. I never knew my parents, they had died before I could know them. All I had of them was a bank account. And a big old house. Again something which I had no use of. It was just a suffocating presence. Thoughts of staying there for any length of time enough to choke me.

I had no lover, not a long term one at least. So no expenses there either.

I was a free bird. Soaring the sky. No cages. No ropes tying me down. I had never been loved, maybe that's why I don't believe in it. All that everyone around me has ever loved me was money. So I never felt the need to find a mate and share my life with them.

My parents, before they died. My guardians. Even the friends I had. They were all after one thing. Befriended me for one thing. Money. I abhorred it.

As I grew up I longed to be free. Free from the barriers of being a Cullen. Free to roam the world. Free to be a traveler, a nomad. My chance had come when a video I shot accidentally came into the hands of a friend of my father. Eleazar, he was a good man. Though even he had monetary ideas behind the help he offered. I got courage to pursue my dreams from him. So I am grateful. But I paid him full and well for all his services.

After college, I have never looked back. I never wanted to be a part of the money and the ugliness related to it. So I gave it those wolfs fighting for it. Traded it for my freedom. Carlisle was left in charge. His payment for looking after his brother's son for all those years. They don't expect me to come back claiming my rights. And I don't intend to go back either. Ever.

I lit up a cigarette as I contemplated about Aro's offer. I was a professional videographer. I shot documentaries. I went on missions to find stuff worth reporting about. But Aro here, what he was asking for was turning me to a mere cameraman. I may have no value for money but my dignity was important to me. The name I have created, it was important to me. _Edward Cullen the war correspondent of one of the biggest news channels turns to a commercial cameraman_. That would create a headline.

But I have already left the channel, so would it really matter. 2 years, I had spent in the overseas reporting war news and shooting live videos of the disaster the war left in it's wake. People thought of me as a hero. But they didn't know, didn't know how much of myself I nearly lost there, watching what I had watched. I had grown up thinking money was everything but war changed me. Not all the money in the world could save those lives. Not anything I did could save them. I thought with a grimace. All I could do was shoot those videos and show it to the world. Show how much devastation the war left behind. I was just a tool.

At last it had become too much. The attention, the fan worship. I deserved none of it. I wanted none of it. That's why I left the channel once I returned. But the thought of doing nothing wasn't going well at the moment. Too much free time, too much boredom. Too much time in hand to think of unwanted stuff.

Aro's offer was appealing in it's own ways. It was unique. Different. And to be honest I was curious about the whole thing. The Edward from 2 years ago would have jumped at the opportunity. But where was that Edward? Maybe it's time I re-discovered that old Edward. _"You can't keep living thinking of the dead Edward, it's time you rejoined the normal world. "_

Screw what others would think. Screw reputation and image. Why should I be bothered by what some shitty tabloids write. I have no one to answer to. So what's stopping me? Nothing.

I took out my phone and dialed. The phone rang once before he answered.

"Tell me when I have to come in to sign the papers." I said to the voice on the other side.

"Excellent, I knew you would make the right choice at last Edward. I will let Heidi know. She will contact you regarding the formalities" said Aro, his gleeful smile evident even through the phone.

"Great." I replied and cut the call.

This will be a fresh start. I decided. A new beginning. A blank canvas. I just hope the images in this one turn out more colorful and vibrant than the grey of the war images.

 ***So since this is the new story I decided to post one chapter early, to see what the response is. I will continue with this if the response is good. Or else I guess I will scrape it.**

 ***Also things will become more clear in the coming chapters, it is a fun story, I know it sounds a bit morbid now but believe me it is gonna be a fun ride.**

 ***Do let me know of your opinions and ideas. I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

 **P.S the update for the other story is on it's way. Soon. I promise. :)**


End file.
